The present invention relates to a waste processing method, a waste processing system, an integrated waste processing method, and an integrated waste processing system.
When plastic waste including chlorine such as vinyl chloride is disposed of by combusting, hydrogen chloride is generated from the chlorine components, leading to the problem of corrosion of the machinery and, if hydrogen chloride is emitted into the atmosphere, becomes a cause for environmental pollution. To prevent this, various countermeasures have been proposed for the combustion process, such as providing an exhaust gas processing system. However, none of these countermeasures can be said to be sufficient, and there was the tendency to exclude combustible materials including chlorine from the combustion process.
On the other hand, it has also been attempted to add CaCO3 and bind the hydrogen chloride generated during combustion, such as in RDF technology. However, when the generated calcium chloride is not removed, the combustion residue cannot be used advantageously, so that it was disposed of in landfills or the like.